horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Being Characters
Beings are those entities in the world that wizards and witches believe intelligent enough to understand the affairs of the wizarding world. These creatures are capable of human speech and are known to breed with humans resulting in the so-called Hybrid classification. In these dark times Muggles are considered mere Beings in the eyes of the magical community. Hogwarts does not condone the presence of Being characters on campus, rejecting any student that falls within this classification. An exception can be made for those Beast characters who qualify for a teaching position within the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In Horcrux, Being Characters are restricted to a number of species to choose from in order to maintain a realistic role play experience. All non-human characters however an exclusive feature reserved to members with VIP status and staff. VIP status can be acquired solely through activity within the cult. For every five characters, four students and one adult, a VIP member is privileged to have an additional sixth character, the non-human character. This rule applies to Beast characters within Horcrux so Half-breeds are exclusive to VIP members and staff. Humans Humans are the most common Beings in Britain, in the entire world more precisely as all born without the gift of magic fall under this category. Wizards and witches refer to them as Muggles whereas children born in wizarding households absent of magic are considered Squibs. Humans have the same intelligence as their magical siblings though are unable of performing spells or seeing certain things in the world Below you find the list of Human characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE Vampires Vampires are creatures that by Muggles are mistaken for Undead; in truth these Beings are anomalies of the common Humans that are bound to the darkness of the night. Vulnerable to the sun and dependent upon the taste of blood to remain alive, these nocturnal creatures are often wrongly mistaken for evil beings. Vampires shy away from Garlic and are identified by their pale gaunt complexion and sharp fangs. Below you find the list of Vampire characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE Goblins Goblins are an highly intelligent race of Beings, short of statue with long fingers and feet. They're one of the oldest species to have relations with the wizarding community. There's no creature more greedy and cunning than a Goblin, as these Beings are capable of crafting silver and gold with an unrivaled talent. They're also blessed with their own kind of magic that does not require the use of a wand. Below you find a list of Goblin characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE House Elves House Elves are another race of Beings, shorter than goblins with big round eyes. They're usually found as servants in Wizarding households where they're often treated worse than slaves. House Elves can wield their own kind of wandless magic, specialized in household magic but also with a wide assortment of defensive and offensive spells needed to do their master's bidding. House Elves require a wizard/witch master to serve. Below you find a list of House Elf characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE Veela The Veela race is a rare one to stumble upon in Britain and most wouldn't even be able to tell them apart from another human being. The only thing that sets a Veela apart, is its beauty that entrances even the strongest of men. Males find it near impossible to resist the attraction of a Veela especially when witnessing the Veela dance. When angered, Veela take on a terrifying form reminiscent of the Harpies of legend. Below you find a list of Veela characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE Hags The Hags are the closest related to witches and wizards and partly responsible for the current exposure of the wizarding world to the Muggle prosecution. Hags appear like ugly elderly ladies with warts on their faces capable of performing rudimentary magic without the use of a wand. It were Hags that are at the origins of those scary witch stories told around the Muggle campfires. Below you find a list of Hags characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE Giants The Giants are the largest race in the Being category, resembling ordinary humans of not for their monstrous size that can reach up to twenty five feet tall. Dim witted most Giants are unstoppable creatures who feature a physical strength that's unrivaled in the world. Traveling in packs often hiding in the mountains, they only obey to the most rudimentary laws of the world: Law of the Strongest. Below you find a list of Giant characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME HERE Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Non-Human Characters